


Morning After

by Giraffvinu



Series: And Fifteen Years Later... [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Shiro's chuckles were muffled by the massive bed head Matt was sporting.Inspired byLuddleston's art. Also, for@shattsunday May 2018 Challenge, using the Sentence Prompt: "Quit laughing, I've never done this before!"





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: [Kunfetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/)
> 
> I saw [this](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/post/174229214159/space-husbands-sketch-for-tonight-3) (nsfw-ish?) and it filled me with so much fluff that I just had to write something small as a thanks to Luddleston for all the wonderful Shatt she's been creating <3
> 
> This fic is a standalone, but I imagine it happening in the same verse as 'Writing the Vows', so you can check that one too, if you wanna. Also, I wanted to tell you that the work title for this one was 'Enormous Bed Head' bc, frankly, I'm really proud of it, lol.
> 
> Thanks to [@kunfetti](http://kunfetti.tumblr.com/) for helping out with the grammar <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

"Well, this is new."

Matt slowly ascended from the depths of his slumber. There was a bead of sweat on his back and a crick in his neck from using Shiro's bicep as his pillow the whole night.

"What's this now?" He mumbled, yawning widely, turning his head to see Shiro wide awake. "Dude, you're like a radiator!"

Shiro chuckled. It was a stereo effect. Matt could hear the laugh but also feel it vibrate against his skin.

"You didn't seem to mind during the night," Shiro mused, kissing Matt's hair.

"Yes, yes, you're a very good big spoon," Matt reached out to pat Shiro's cheek. "Fucking beefcake."

Shiro's chuckles were muffled by the massive bed head Matt was sporting. Not that he cared about his hair, though Shiro sometimes complained how it got in his mouth when they slept together.

"What did you mean by it?" Matt asked after a beat, remembering the words he had woken up to.

"The new thing?" Shiro said. "Well, waking up like this."

Matt snorted.

"What, us sleeping together? Fucking each other? We've been doing it since we were fourteen. Well, not the fucking part, although there was this one time when I had my hand down your pants—"

Shiro's chest trembled under Matt, and he glanced up to see him covering his face, his arm muffling his laughter.

"You've forgotten already? Man, it's all downhill from here," Matt snickered, digging his elbow into Shiro's ribs for a good measure.

"Quit laughing. I've never done _this_ before!"

"Again, what?" Matt repeated, wiping the rest of the sleep from his eyes.

"This," Shiro said, grabbing Matt's left hand with his prosthesis, caressing his fingers and the ring that was placed on one of them.

"Oh, that," Matt sobered up, a warm feeling seeping into his chest. And this time it had nothing to do with the hot body next to him. Well, actually, it had everything to do with it.

"Yes, that. I've never woken up beside my husband before."

"Don't get all sappy with me, Shirogane-Holt," Matt scolded, aiming for cool, casual tone, but still managing a voice crack by the end. He turned around and buried his face in Shiro's neck. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too," Shiro hummed in Matt's hair, pulling him even closer, tangling his fingers into Matt's hair. His breath kept tickling Matt's scalp, but as long as his fingers kept massaging said scalp, he really didn't mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu [beware of occasional nsfw content!], also, check out @shattsunday for more Shatt [also, beware of occasional nsfw content]!


End file.
